Heavy metals, radionuclides, and actinides are known to be present as contaminants in products such as drinking water, various juices, milk, and other food products. These contaminates must be mitigated or removed down to acceptable levels in order for the products to be safely consumed.
What is needed is a method of addressing the above and related concerns.